


In the night and on our own.

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, Family, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can't help but notice how Jason seems to fit so easily in place with the rest of the family, all except him. Dick and Jason try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night and on our own.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my requests on tumblr. Could probably been seen as mature, but I put explicit just in case. Just not the most graphic sex I've written.

The first time he sees Dick and Jason work together, Tim feels like he’s a kid again. It’s like reliving his childhood of climbing up fire escapes to get the best shot all over again, feeling the need to jump over to the next roof because that would be the better angle. 

It’s awe-striking until it’s not, because the more Jason comes around wanting to help instead of kill one of them, Tim feels sort of…at a lose. The wonder of watching Jason work with various partners dies down to a sense of not belonging himself. 

When Jason’s with Dick, their movements are in sync. It’s not so much like Tim and Dick—with them, there’s normally a plan of some sort. Tim’s never been the strongest fighter of the family, but he can outwit any of them. Tim and Dick together are calculated and deadly, Dick and Jason…they feel alive. Jason’s the force and Dick’s the grace. They swing together and read each other’s movements like they can read each other’s minds. 

Even with Damian, Jason seems to work well, while Tim and Damian have just started not trying to kill each other when they’re in the same room together. Jason’s got Damian’s back and Damian actually thinks about Jason before he runs off—they’re more a team then Tim doubts he’ll ever be with Damian, and yet they’ve only ever patrolled and fought together a handful of times. 

The kicker though is Bruce—Bruce, who Jason still loathes at the best of times, openly spits at during the worst. Jason still throws comments around the cave like they’re nothing, making sure even the bats know how much Jason still hates Bruce at points, and yet… And yet they still fly across the rooftops like Jason never died. Even when their bickering fills everyone’s ear pieces they still manage to keep step and read the other like Tim remembers seeing when he was a kid. 

And then there’s Tim who’s pretty sure there’s been more encounters where Jason has shot at him then they’ve managed to work together that looked something like a partner routine instead of something that’s been thrown together by force. 

It’s not like Tim doesn’t think he belongs, it’s just there’s certain…doubts. Doubt about his role in the family, as a superhero, where his place is and how he fits and if it is just because he now has ‘Wayne’ in his name. He mulls it over too much and shouldn’t. So much so that certain people take notice. 

“Where have you been?” 

Dick’s sitting on Tim’s couch, in Tim’s apartment, when Tim hasn’t been there in over a week. He sighs while setting down his bag at the door, making a mental note to double check his security to find where the hole is.

“Stopping international crime and closing business deals in France.” Tim huffs as he throws his keys onto the counter and moves to the fridge for a drink, grabbing the first water bottle he sees in the sparse space.

From the couch, Dick grins where he’s lounging, hands behind his head. “So Ra’s tried to get into your pants again?” 

“Ha-ha-ha.” Tim glared, moving to the living room so he can throw a pillow at Dick’s head. “I thought we were never going to talk about that.”

“No, we were never going to talk about that around Damian, never said anything about in general.” 

Tim’s too tired to argue. He hasn’t slept in two days, now going on three, and everything’s starting to blur around the edges. He lets out a nonsensical grumble before taking his water with him down the hall towards his room, kicking off each shoe as he goes. 

“Hey, wow, wow, Tim!“ 

It’s never that easy to shake Dick, but right now he’s seeing double and really likes the idea of sleep for a solid eight hours. 

“Dick, not now, I—“

“No one in Gotham has seen you in nearly two weeks, Tim.” Dick’s on him, talking, not letting him disappear into his room. He’s got that concerned mother-hen look in his eye that means Tim needs to see this conversation through before he’ll be allowed peace. “And not just because you’ve been out of country. You’re always on the other side of the city during patrols or doing computer jobs here. You’ve not even come around to the manor in nearly a month.” 

If he was thinking straight and had his usual two or three hours of sleep a night, he would have made up a believable excuse and said his goodbyes, told Dick he’d come around for dinner at the manor tomorrow, it would be fine, and everyone would be happy. Instead, he only manages to get out “Is Jason still in town?” like a complete idiot. 

Dick’s not stupid and the simple question gives too much away. Tim can see the pieces falling into place on Dick’s face and he really doesn’t want to have this conversation right this second. 

“Tim—“

“Look, Dick. I’m…really tired and need to sleep, alright? Can we just…finish this tomorrow or something?” 

It’s not perfect, but it’s something, because after only a minute of thinking about it, Dick relents and drops it. Tim’s sigh of relief is audible. 

“Just come around to my place tomorrow, alright? I’ll make us dinner; we can talk or just watch tv?” 

Tim’s agreeing before he can even process everything Dick’s saying. It doesn’t matter though, because whatever he agreed to was the right answer as Dick smiles at him, pats him on the shoulder, and leaves to let Tim sleep. 

He passes out until nearly ten the next morning, hates himself because of it, and only then does he remember what Dick said, or implied at least. Great. 

\---

Unlike most of the other members of his family, Tim actually uses the door when arriving at someone’s home and even knocks instead of breaking in through a window or with other means. He’s even stopped by on the way over and bought a bottle of red wine, having been taught early on to never arrive at someone else’s without something in hand. 

When he sees Jason sitting at the kitchen table, he honestly shouldn’t be surprised. He does not immediately walk out which Dick should be happy about and will remind him of it later, but right now Tim walks in eying Jason up as he puts the bottle of wine down on the counter. 

Jason looks comfortable sitting at Dick’s kitchen table, bare foot wearing sweat pants and a tank top. He’s got one foot propped up on the chair across from him, the other stretched out along the floor. His hair looks wet, freshly showered. When Tim takes a deep breath he can smell the fresh scent of soap and the dampness of the air. 

He turns to Dick with a glare in his eyes that he can’t quite manage to hide right now. “If I’d known there’d be another guest, I’d have brought something a little harder for Jason’s tastes.” 

At the very least, Dick has the decency to look ashamed. “Tim, please, you need to—“

“What?” Tim cuts in, unable to help himself, because if this is going to become some deep, emotional, conversation about Tim’s insecurities he’d much rather this happen now so as to not play some stupid charade all night. “Talk about my feelings?” 

None of them were ever good at that. It was all internal until it just couldn’t be anymore. Tim felt ambushed and tricked, he didn’t even think there was anything to talk about seeing as he knew all the bullshit he felt was stupid and he dealt with it, it wasn’t like he was crying himself to sleep every night because he didn’t fit so neatly in with Jason like the rest of them. 

Dick fell silent, not exactly knowing what to say to that. Tim kept glaring, standing squarely by the door in case he needed a quick escape. His gaze fell on Jason.

“Do you live here?” He asked, not meaning for it to come out as bitter as it did. 

Jason cocked a brow at him, but kept quiet. 

Tim’s fists curled. “You’ve got plenty of safe houses and apartments around here, you could easily stay in one of those.”

Jason snorted. “Never mix business and pleasure, kid.”

The statement made Tim to a quick step back, eyes widening as he turned quickly to Dick who wasn’t meeting his eye and a hint of color appearing on his cheeks.

“You—“

“It’s just when he’s in town.” Dick quickly put in, avoiding actually talking about the new information. “Him and Bruce would still be at each other’s throat if he lived in the manor, and you know I’ve got the room.”

“What room? It’s not like you need two beds!” 

“Tim, god, calm down, it’s just—“ 

“It’s not _‘just’_ ” Tim now practically shouts, hates himself for it. Hates how he feels so raw and exposed, hates that he can’t fucking control himself like this. It shouldn’t bother him so much. “You never do anything _‘just’_ , Dick. Especially not with _him!_ ” 

It’s the last thing he says before he leaves, slams the door behind him and is gone. He’s glad that neither of them follow. He needs to breathe, get himself back under control. He’s pissed that Dick would pull something like that and even more pissed he let it get so out of hand. If Dick and Jason are fucking it doesn’t matter, it shouldn’t bother him, but…

Tim doesn’t think about it. Ignores it as he moves as quickly as he can to his own nearest safe house to change, feeling the need to go out and punch someone breaking the law right now. 

\---

It works for a while. He gets in a good two hours of street brawls and gangs before things grow quiet. It’s enough that his hands are feeling sore, his muscles worked, the endorphins in his body rushing around enough to get his head clear again, stop him from thinking of what happened earlier that night. 

It works, up until he hears the sound of boots landed behind him, heavier then what he’s more frequently used to. Tim takes in a deep breath, doesn’t even need to turn around to know who it is. 

“Jason, what are you doing here?” It comes out as a sigh, because he was having such a good night…

“You kidding me? Level headed baby bird freaks out and you think one of us isn’t going to come looking?” 

It’s actually a good reason, so Tim says nothing and lets Jason sit down beside him on the rooftop’s edge. The night is cool and quiet right now. There’s a damp smell in the air that indicates rain later on, but right now it’s just cloudy across the sky. 

“So,” Jason starts up after a few beats, his voices sounding unsure and awkward. “You want to talk about it or no? I get it if not, some shit you just don’t want to say.” 

Tim pauses, licks his lips. He thinks about keeping quiet, but doubts that will help anything in the long run. “You and Dick are close, hu?” He starts, can see Jason tilting his head and giving him a look. His helmet is off for the time being. “And you and Bruce?”

“Me and Bruce are fucked, baby. Don’t think that really counts.” 

“It does,” Tim huffs, a smile small on his lips for just a moment before it falls. “You might be fucked, but you’re still close. You’ve always been close.”

“I don’t—“

“We’re not really close, you know.”

Jason’s mouth snaps shut, stares at Tim down from behind his domino mask, and doesn’t say anything. He wants Tim to continue. 

“And I get it—I’m the strange sort of misshaped piece of the puzzle. I spend more time out of Gotham now, with other people, other teams. It’s not like I expected to come right back and for things to be the same.” 

“Wow, wow, _wow_ ,” This is where Jason cuts him off, waves his hands around to stop whatever Tim’s starting to ramble about. “You’re not—Red, you’re the most bat out of any of us, you know that right? Christ, it’s scary sometime how much of a mini-B you are. Pretty sure you scare B sometimes too with all the bad habits you pull.”

Tim’s lips purse together. It should make him feel better, Jason trying to reassure him, because at least he’s trying, but it’s not and Tim feels all the guiltier because of it. “You know—you know when you used to call me ‘replacement’ and all that? Try to kill me once a week? Twice if it was a long weekend?” 

There’s a slight wince, but Jason does acknowledge it, nods ever so slightly as Tim continues. 

“Well, not like it’s better but…at least they waited to replace you after you died, right?” 

Jason freezes, frowns, a cold pit forming in his stomach. “Red—“

“No, _seriously_. Everything goes to hell and at the end of it all I get pushed aside, stripped of my uniform, have to start off from scratch while everyone thinks I’m crazy for thinking B’s not dead, like I’m just overly attached and don’t want to lose a dad twice, _I get it_.” He’s looking out over the city, down at the streets, anywhere besides the man next to him because that would make this so much harder. “Then things get a little more normal again, everyone’s back and things are good, but I feel like…I feel like I’m watching all that good happen from the outside. Like I’m not a part of it.” 

“Fucking hell, _Tim_ ,” The sound of his actual name makes Tim turn his head, look at Jason who’s got this look on his face like he wants to slap some sense into Tim which, at this point he’d probably let him. Instead of that, Jason leans towards him, getting right up into his personal space and grins. Their faces are only about an inch apart and Jason’s hand is covering Tim’s own. “Look, come back to Dick’s place tomorrow, alright? We’ll make you feel like you’re a part of something.” 

It’s just barely not a kiss. Tim can feel the hot puff of breath as Jason talks, can even feel a brush of his lips as he turns away, but it’s still in that almost state, that nearly, as he gets up to leave. He gives Tim another quick smile and a salute goodbye before his helmet’s back in place and he’s jumping off the opposite edge of the building. 

Tim doesn’t touch his lips afterwards. There’s no point. It wasn’t anything. 

\---

When Dick opens the door the next night, he looks relieved. Tim’s not exactly sure what Jason told him, but it had to be something by the way he pulls him through the threshold to press him into a hug that’s not as awkward as Tim feels about it. It’s warm and tight like most of Dick’s hugs, because Dick hugs people like he really means it, like he never actually wants to let go. But he does end it, as all hugs must, and finally releases Tim after some amount of time that’s left him a little breathless. Dick’s now holding him at arm’s length and smiling. 

“Come on,” he says, takes Tim’s hand and all but drags him down the hallway. “We’ve already prepped pretty much everything.” 

Tim gives him a look, but doesn’t manage to get out the full question of ‘Prepped what?’ before he’s at Dick’s room, door opening, and stepping inside to see Jason kneeling on the bed. It makes Tim dig his feet into the carpet; tear his hand from Dick’s grip. He finds himself unable to breathe again. 

Jason’s kneeling on the bed completely naked, every cord of muscle and patch of scar tissue on display. He’s tanner then Tim would have figured and has a few bruises on his legs and one nasty looking one right near his collar that’s turning splotchy yellow-purple. Tim thinks he’s lucky that whatever hit him didn’t break his collar bone from the blow, but there’s not exactly enough of a straight thought process for Tim to be curious because he’s not just staring at Jason, but at what he’s doing as well. 

He’s holding a very sizeable looking dildo in his hand. It’s still shiny-wet with lube and Tim had just watched him pull half of it from out of his ass two seconds ago. Tim can very clearly see that Jason is loose from where he’s standing and now can take a good hint as to what was prepped before. 

It’s been at least half a minute of him standing there in complete silence just staring, because Jason’s now looking at him, smirking. He’s getting up from the bed and walking over to them—to Tim, something he’s seeing only in slow motion. Out of the corner of his eye, Dick’s moved a few feet away and is currently stripping off his own clothes, to which Tim notices when he takes off his jeans that’s all he has and his dick is very clearly half hard. Tim has all of point-three seconds to see this before Jason’s in front of him, fingers gripping his chin to turn Tim’s full attention on him. 

There’s still no words being said, but there’s certainly a buzzing in Tim’s ears when Jason leans down to capture Tim in a kiss. It’s like the one that almost happened last night, should have happened last night, all soft and pressing and a little bit wet because Jason’s lips are spit-slick and he tastes like cigarettes, which normally Tim can’t stand, but right now he wants more. 

It ends too soon, but Tim’s still too stunned to actually prevent that, just lets Jason pull back until all Tim’s looking at is him, smiling at him with a sharp white smiling, still gripping his chin. 

“Wanna join us, baby bird?” 

Looking back, Tim doesn’t actually remember saying yes. He doesn’t remember saying much of anything, but there had to be some sort of confirmation because only a minute or two later he was naked between Dick and Jason with Dick at his back kissing his neck and Jason’s hand around his cock. 

It all very quickly makes Tim feel dizzy, makes him feel like he’s floating in some sort of dream. He’s hot between two men who are essentially his brothers, cock being stroked until he’s wet and the bite Dick puts at his shoulder will surely leave a mark with the way it made him gasp. 

“You wanna fuck me, Timmy?” Jason coos at him, shouldn’t look as put together still while Tim feels like he’s falling apart completely. “Wanna fuck me with Dickie?” 

“He loves it, Tim,” Dick’s talking right into his ear before he can answer, mouth hot against the soft shell. It makes Tim blush, makes him arch back to feel Dick’s chest flush against his back. “You’ve no idea how much I have to stretch him to get him satisfied. Last time I nearly got my whole hand inside of him before he came.”   
That makes Tim groan, the mental image of Dick five fingers deep inside Jason, how he’d be sweating and asking for more, demanding for Dick to just stuff him full—it’s too much, knowing that the preparation was now done so Jason could fit two dicks inside of himself at the same time, feel both Tim and Dick stretching him out. 

“Jesus, fuck, _yes_ ,” Tim manages to rasp out even though he knows his voice was weak, quiet in his own ears. But Jason heard, showed it by the way he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Tim again until his lips were swollen red, nipped and bitten plump. 

They move now until Jason was in between them, facing Tim with Dick at his back so he could look Tim straight in the eye as he grabbed the lube and slicked up the younger’s cock. It’s cold only for a second before Jason’s hand is gliding on him, warm and wet. It’s a solid grip, perfect, makes Tim shutter right before Jason’s pushing Tim back. He leans against the stack of pillows, watches in awe as Jason crawls into his lap, reaches behind him to take his cock in hand, and then slowly sinks down. 

It’s amazing. Jason’s wet, stretched, Tim slides into him with no resistances at all. All Jason is is heat and a grip around Tim’s cock. Tim’s glad he’s surrounded by pillows now as he throws his head back and openly moans. 

Jason moves a few times, up and down with a hand on Tim’s thigh to keep him steady, but a few moves is all he gets before Dick’s behind him, pushing him to lean forward as he opens him up and slides in right alongside Tim. 

It’s an entirely new feeling of being inside of Jason, his smooth walls now opening further, stretching out wide to accommodate both their lengths, solid and hot. Jason’s hold on Tim’s thigh gets stronger before he manages to let out the breath he’s holding and relax, a loud moan leaving his lips. 

The sound is deep and throaty. It’s all Jason, something Tim’s never actually heard before, something he’s never experienced. Most of the sounds he can associate with Jason are grunts, shouts, threats. It’s dirt and grit and deep, dark, laughter that’s not entirely good. But this—this is Jason in pleasure, this is Jason open and vulnerable and something very few people have ever seen before, especially not Tim. 

Jason’s eyes are closed, mouth open, red across his cheeks. His head is tilted down, only a few inches from Tim’s face. From this distance, this angle, he can see the edge of dark, tired, bruises under his eyes, the frown lines at his mouth, and the few freckles he has dotting his face. 

From his position, Tim can’t move very much, just small thrusts here and there where Dick can put force behind it, thrust in and out, jolt Jason up and down as he rides them both… which is okay with Tim, because right now he’s so mesmerized by the look on Jason’s face and how a bead of sweat was forming at his brow, he can do little else besides stare. 

This time, when they kiss, Tim initiates it. It feels like a step in the right direction as Jason kisses him back, his tongue diving full force into Tim’s mouth. It ends up with them panting softly into each other’s mouths, warm breath intermingling as their lips and teeth come together. 

Behind Jason, Dick laughs breathlessly, his chin resting at the second Robin’s shoulder, teeth grazing down his neck. 

“Gonna come, Jaybird? Know how you lose it so easily like this…” He reaches around to grab Jason’s cock, squeezing it until he’s making sounds that sound desperate and whining even in Tim’s ears. 

He has to take a second to inhale before he can speak. “Dick—fuck, Dick, shut up and jerk me off already!” He hisses between his teeth. 

Tim hears him, hears that, and acts even though Jason didn’t ask him. He doubts he would be able to tease him right now, knows he’d do nearly anything Jason asked of him in this exact moment as he covers Dick’s hand with his own and forced it to move, tightens both their grips and gives Jason exactly what he wants. 

It’s like a trigger going off instantly, with Jason practically shouting out his release only a few strokes later, splattering his and Tim’s front it cum. His body flutters around them both, squeezing all the tighter, and Tim’s coming next. His stomach clenches and he’s done, making even more of a mess inside of Jason. 

Dick stops moving then, lets his two little brothers shiver and breathe and come down from their orgasms. It takes Tim an embarrassingly long time to catch up, opens his eyes and sees past Jason, realizes Dick’s also there, completely hard against his softening cock still inside of Jason.

“You—“

“Don’t worry,” Dick grins, steadying his own breath. “Jay’s not done yet. His mouth still has a job to do.” 

Jason all but whines again as he slides off Tim’s lap, both cocks falling from his body. He’s moving on still trembling thighs as he crawls between Dick’s legs and sucks his cock down. 

Now, as Tim lays back on the bed and watches, stares once more, but this time from something of a distance, the warmth that had started up in his stomach starts to grow cold. 

Dick’s moaning, his hands in Jason’s hair to guide him down. There seems to be a perfect rhythm to it, the way Jason bobs up and down, makes loud slurping sounds that make Dick moan all the louder. It doesn’t take long now for Dick to come. Jason swallows as much as he can and after Dick licks the rest from his chin, finishing with a kiss that is all spit, wet, red. 

Watching them, Tim’s reminded he’s a guest in this situation. That this isn’t going to happen all the time, that Jason and Dick still have their apartment and Tim has his own—that Tim’ll be gone again by the end of the week and Jason’ll be…somewhere else, but somewhere closer then Tim. 

The pair crawls up the bed and curl up among the bedding with Tim between them, everyone exhausted and fucked out. Tim closes his eyes when they do because it’s expected—the feeling of Dick’s fingers carding through his hair making him feel protected, tired. It’s easy to fall asleep. 

He doesn’t stay asleep long. He never really does, and only three hours later he’s awake staring up at the ceiling. Dick’s curled around him at his left and on his right Jason is perched on the edge of the bed with his arms shoved underneath the pillows. They look comfortable here and Tim starts to wonder why he doesn’t. 

The heat in his stomach is entire gone and he feels just like he did the day before and the day before that. Tim thinks he should leave, but knows he wouldn’t be able to make it out of the bed without waking up at least one of them. It’s the only reason he doesn’t move from the bed, feels that trapped hurt in his belly. 

Tim stays until the morning and, when offered, even stays for breakfasts, eating whatever Dick puts in front of him without actually tasting it. 

When he leaves, Dick hugs him and Jason gives him a warm smile from beyond his cup of coffee, all the while Tim can’t help but think about what he needs to pack up for the Titans in the coming weekend. Doesn’t think about how Jason isn’t leaving— how Jason pulled one of Dick’s old shirts to wear from his drawer and his boxers from another. How Jason gets out the pans for Dick to cook on and even starts up the first pot of coffee, knows exactly how Dick takes it. Doesn’t think about any of that at all. 

It’s fine.


End file.
